Return to the Pride Lands/Transcript
KION: No time to slow down. We need to stop Zira and her evil lions before they can harm the Pride Lands. JASIRI: We're all with you, Kion. MADOA: Jasiri? JASIRI: Madoa! (HYENAS LAUGHING) CHUNGU: We thought we'd never see you again. JANJA: Oh, come on, fur brains. We wasn't gone that long. KION: Madoa, do you know where Zira and her lions are? MADOA: They went into the Pride Lands, not long after Jasiri and Janja left to find you. We don't know what happened after that. We promised Jasiri we'd stay away from Zira, so we've been hiding. JASIRI: It's okay. You did the right thing. FULI: But if Zira's lions are still in the Pride Lands, something's up. KION: Yeah, we need to return to the Pride Lands and see what's happened. And we'll need as much help as we can get. JASIRI: My hyenas will be happy to help. MZINGO: I do say. Is that you, Prime Minister? BUNGA: Prime what? MZINGO: Prime Minister Jasiri. (CHUCKLES) Welcome back. Your presence in the Outlands has been greatly missed. JASIRI: Mzingo. Kion needs our help to ensure peace in the Pride Lands. Would you and the vultures join us? MZINGO: All in favor of rendering assistance to Kion as per Prime Minister Jasiri's request. MWOGA: Aye. VULTURE: Aye. MZINGO: The ayes have it. We vultures would be honored to help. KION: Thank you, Mzingo. Everyone, let's go. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! FULI: Kind of weird leading an army of Outlanders into the Pride Lands. KION: Yeah, I hadn't thought of it like that. What if Zira's pride is still... ANGA: Kion! I see a strange lion on Pride Rock. Dark fur, green eyes. JASIRI: That's Kovu, Zira's son. KION: Anga, is Kovu alone? ANGA: Yes. No sign of the Royal Family. FULI: You think we're too late? KION: No, we can't be. JASIRI: But if Kovu is at Pride Rock, it means... VITANI: It means you Outlanders don't stand a chance. JASIRI: It's Zira's daughter, Vitani, and her lionesses. VITANI: That's right, hyena. And we won't let you invade the Pride Lands. Shabaha, hyenas. Kasi, cheetahs. Imara, hippo. Tazama, keep watch. The lion with the mark of evil is mine. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! BUNGA: Lion Guard? KION: What in the Pride... KION AND VITANI: (BOTH GRUNT) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko. IMARA: Musuli! (BOTH GRUNTING) BUNGA: Ha! Got you now. SHABAHA: That's what you think. Bila Hofu! JANJA: (GRUNTS) SHABAHA: (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) CHUNGU: Run, Cheezi, run! BUNGA: Wow, kinda like your style. JANJA: Yeah, she reminds me of you. AZAAD: (SPEAKING OTHER LANGUAGE) KASI: Ha! Too slow. FULI: I'm not. TAZAMA: Kasi, tree. KASI: Haraka, haraka! FULI: (GRUNTS) KASI: Thanks for keeping watch, Tazama. ANGA: You see that? ONO: Indeed. Vitani's so-called Lion Guard has the same strengths as the real Lion Guard. And it gives me an idea. Vultures, try to distract the lioness keeping watch while Anga and I help Kion. MZINGO: Capital idea. All in favor? BOTH: Aye. MZINGO: Vultures, attack. TAZAMA: Hiyo kali! KION: (GRUNTS AND GROWLS) (ANGA SPEAKS IN OTHER LANGUAGE) KION AND VITANI: (BOTH GRUNT) KION: Okay, I've had enough. Everyone, get behind me. VITANI: (GROWLING) KIARA: Kion, no, stop! KION: Kiara? Kiara, look out. Behind you. KIARA: Wait, Kion, don't. KION: Get out of the way, Kiara. KIARA: No, Kion. You don't understand. Kovu has joined our pride. So has Vitani and the rest of Zira's pride. KION: They... They have? KIARA: Yes. VITANI: Kion? It's been a long time. You look different with that scar, and surrounded by Outlanders. KOVU: Vitani, what's going on here? BUNGA: Yeah, what's going on here? KION: We heard Zira was gonna attack the Pride Lands. Where is she? KOVU: Zira has completed her journey on the Circle of Life. FULI: Huh? JASIRI: What? KION: She has? KIARA: Come to Pride Rock, Kion. We'll explain everything there. KION: Okay. Jasiri. Asante. Thanks again. JASIRI: Anytime, Kion. If you ever need help, you know where to find us. KION: Leading the Outlands, as you were always meant to. KION: Mom! Dad! NALA: Kion! SIMBA: Welcome home, son. NALA: But your scar. KION: I'll always have it. But the venom is gone. I'm healed. SIMBA: So, the journey was worth it? ONO: Indeed. I got my sight back. BUNGA: The Tree of Life was Bingcredible. I mean, un-Bunga-lievable. BESHTE: And we met lots of amazing animals. FULI: Yeah, we did. NALA: And who is this? AZAAD: I am Azaad. FULI: Azaad helped us get back to the Pride Lands. SIMBA: Thank you, Azaad. AZAAD: It was my honor, Your Majesty. RAFIKI: But not everyone has returned. Makini is not with you. KION: No. She decided to stay. Queen Jana. RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) Queen Jana was right. She was certain Makini's rightful place would be at the Tree of Life. Just as I was certain Makini's role would be here, in the Pride Lands. BESHTE: I think we all found something special at the Tree of Life. KION: But when we heard Zira was headed for the Pride Lands, we came back as fast as we could. So, what happened? SIMBA: Rafiki? RAFIKI: Yes, yes, this way. You will see. After Kion roared Zira's pride out of the Outlands, Zira devised a new plan to take over the Pride Lands. KOVU: Zira raised me to believe that Simba was our enemy. But after I got to know Simba and Kiara, I realized she was wrong. KIARA: So Zira led an attack on the Pride Lands herself. But Kovu and I tried to stop her. We said we didn't need to fight because, as lions, we are one. KOVU: Vitani and the other lions saw it was true, but Zira refused, and in the end, it destroyed her. After Zira was gone, Simba welcomed us into his pride. SIMBA: And one day, Kiara and Kovu will be queen and king of the Pride Lands. KION: We really did miss a lot. NALA: You did, and we have missed you. All of you. RAFIKI: And we are not the only ones. (LAUGHS) Look. PUMBAA: Bunga, you're back! BUNGA: Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa! BESHTE: Dad! TIMON: (LAUGHS) My baby. RAFIKI: It always feels good to return to the Pride Lands. Eh, Simba? SIMBA: Yes, Rafiki. (BOTH LAUGHING) ELEPHANTS: (TRUMPETING) KIARA: Looking at stars, Kion? KION: Yeah. Those four stars helped us find our way to the Tree of Life. Seeing you with Kovu reminded me of a friend I made there. KIARA: A friend? Ooh. What's her name? KION: Rani. Queen Rani. KIARA: Oh, a queen. KION: She's smart, brave, but also kind. A great leader. You'd like her. KIARA: Sounds like you do, too. You miss her, don't you? KION: Yeah, I do. KIARA: Maybe you can go back to the Tree of Life someday. KION: Yeah. KIARA: I think Mom and Dad would understand. KION: Maybe. BESHTE: So you think the Lair's changed much since we've been gone? FULI: Why would it? BUNGA: Ooh, I wonder if the grubs that I hid are still there. KION: (CHUCKLES) Come on, Lion Guard. Vitani? VITANI: Kion, what are you doing here? KION: What am I doing here? What are you doing here? VITANI: I'm the future king's sister. It's my duty to lead the Lion Guard. KION: Vitani, I'm the future queen's brother. We have the Mark of the Guard, and I have the Roar. We're the Lion Guard. BUNGA: Yeah, that's right. SHABAHA: We'll see about that. FULI: Seriously? KASI: Yes, seriously. LAINI: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! KION: Yes? VITANI: Yes? LAINI: There's an emergency at Mbali Fields. We need your help. KION AND VITANI: Sure, Laini. No problem. We'll... (BOTH GROWL) AZAAD: Perhaps you all should go. LAINI: Yes, all of you. Come right now. KION: We'll all go, then we'll figure this out. Okay? VITANI: Okay. Laini, show us the way. LAINI: Follow me. KION AND VITANI: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! LAINI: Right over here, see. It's an emergency. THURSTON: There's an emergency? How dreadful. FULI: We're back in the Pride Lands, all right. KION: Okay, guys, you know what to do. BUNGA: That's right. Lion Guard to the rescue. SHABAHA: Except we're the Lion Guard. BUNGA: Oh, no, you're not. SHABAHA: Oh, yes, we are. BUNGA: Are not. SHABAHA: Are, too. AZAAD: Zebra, have you tried backing up? THURSTON: Hmm. (GRUNTS) Oh. Why, thank you. I hadn't thought of that. SHABAHA: Oh. BUNGA: He's out. KION: No thanks to us. We can't help anyone if we keep arguing. VITANI: You're right. So why don't you and your friends leave things to us? BUNGA: We're not gonna do that. Our team is the Pride Lands' best. SHABAHA: Our team is the best. THURSTON: Excuse me. If you really want to see who's best, you should do it the zebra way. ANGA: And what's that? THURSTON: You have a competition. We zebras find the best zebra by seeing who can panic and run the best. FULI: As weird as it sounds, he might be right. BUNGA: Yeah, we can do the big test of the original Lion Guard setup in the lair. ONO: Bunga, that wouldn't be fair. Our Lion Guard already took that test. But both guards could compete in a series of new challenges to see which team is the best. VITANI: Seems fair. The Pride Lands does deserve the best. ANGA: Yup. BESHTE: She's right. TAZAMA: Sure. IMARA: Okay. KASI: I'm in. SHABAHA: Right. KION: Okay. Let's do it. BUNGA: (CHUCKLES) Lion Guard versus Lion Guard. THURSTON: Huzzah. I'll spread the word. The battle of the Lion Guards. RAFIKI: Pride Landers! Welcome to the battle of the Lion Guards. Kion's guard will compete with Vitani's to see which team is the best. There will be one test for each traditional Lion Guard role, the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight. And as the Pride Lands' smartest... ONO: I'll be the judge. Whichever guard loses their challenge will get to set the rules for the next one. Vitani, as leader of the challenging team, your guard will have first choice. VITANI: Okay, strongest first. Imara? IMARA: To prove who is strongest, Beshte and I will have to push a rock across Chakula Plains. BUNGA: Pfft. Beshte could do that in his sleep. IMARA: A rock with an elephant on it. BESHTE: Huh? ZITO: I'm not sure how I let you talk me into this, Ma Tembo. MA TEMBO: Oh, Zito, hush. The contest is about to begin. ONO: Indeed. Imara, Beshte, first one to push that rock to that tree wins. On your marks, get set, push! IMARA: Musuli! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (BOTH GRUNTING) ZITO: You'll need to do better than that if you want to best Beshte. MTOTO: Let's go, Beshte. You can do it. MA TEMBO: Beshte, are you all right? BESHTE: I'm okay. (GRUNTING) Just a little hot. MA TEMBO: Beshte, you're getting sunburned. You need to protect your skin. BESHTE: Oh, you're right. Be right back. (IMARA GRUNTING) BESHTE: (SIGHS IN RELIEF) Uh-oh. ZITO: Ha-ha. We're winning. BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! IMARA: (GRUNTS) Yes! (LAUGHING) KASI: All right, Imara. ONO: Vitani's guard wins the first event. BESHTE: Sorry, everybody. I started to get sunburned, and... KION: Don't worry, Beshte. We're just glad you're okay. FULI: Yeah. Besides, fastest is next, and I get to pick the challenge. AZAAD: Yes. No matter how fast they may be, they cannot defeat the fire of a cheetah. ONO: Fuli has chosen the challenge for the fastest. She and Kasi will race through the canyon, loop around, and return here to finish. On your marks, get set, run! FULI AND KASI: (BOTH SPEAK IN OTHER LANGUAGE) AZAAD: Go, Fuli. KASI: (PANTING) FULI: (LAUGHS) You had your chance. Now, I've got you. Huwezi! ONO: Here they come. (ALL GASP) KASI: (PANTING) ONO: And Fuli wins. (ALL CHEER) ANGA: All right. KION: Great job, Fuli. AZAAD: There was never a doubt. ONO: Keenest of sight is next. And with Fuli's win, it's Tazama's choice. On your marks, get set... Seek! (ANGA EXCLAIMS IN OTHER LANGUAGE) VITANI: Tazama will find where that galago's hiding in no time. She can see in total darkness. BUNGA: Oh, yeah? Well, Anga can see in total not... dark... ness. ANGA: (SIGHS) Which way? TAZAMA: Hiyo kali! KION: Anyone see them? BUNGA: Nope. Too bad Anga's not here. She could see if she was coming. LAINI: Horray! Tazama found me. She wins. TAZAMA: Now we're back in the lead. ANGA: Too dark. Sorry, everyone. KION: It's okay, Anga. BUNGA: Yeah. 'Cause now, it's time for the bravest. Now, for the must un-Bunga-lievable test of all. First, we run through Maumivu Thorn Patch. Then, we cross Urembo River. And then, we go up Makundu Cliffs. First one to grab the Baobab fruit at the top of the tree wins. Scared? SHABAHA: Pfft. Never. looks like fun. BUNGA: Okay, then. Ono, call it. ONO: On your marks, get set, go! (ALL CHEERING) TIMON: Go, Bunga, go! PUMBAA: You can do it! CROCODILES: (GROWLING) (BUNGA LAUGHS) BUNGA: Gotta be braver than that, Shabaha. Zuka Zama. (GRUNTING) SHABAHA: (SPEAKS IN OTHER LANGUAGE) (LAUGHS) BUNGA: Mmm, she is brave. (LAUGHS) Whoa. Ooh. I still win. ONO: After four tests, it's a tie. It all comes down to the fiercest. And, Vitani, it's your choice. VITANI: I call for a Mashindano. (ALL EXCLAIM) BUNGA: Oh, yeah. Kion will win that one for sure. Mashindano! ALL: (CHANTING) Mashindano! (CHANTING CONTINUES) KION: Vitani, you don't stand a chance. You haven't seen everything the Roar can do. VITANI: I don't need the Roar, Kion. I'm fierce enough to lead the Lion Guard without it. KION: Even without the Roar? ASKARI: Only one who is willing to let go of the Roar completely... KION: Can truly master it. You're right, Vitani. Everyone. (CHANTING STOPS) KION: By choosing to face me even without the roar, Vitani has proven to be the Pride Lands' fiercest. Vitani and her team have won. They are the Pride Lands' new Lion Guard. ALL: (GASP) Yes. Cool. KION: Vitani, as leader of the Lion Guard, you'll need the mark of the Guard. And the Roar. VITANI: The Roar? (ROARING LOUDLY) (ALL EXCLAIMING) BUNGA: Oh. BESHTE: Ah. ONO: Oh. FULI: Ah! (THUNDER RUMBLING) ASKARI: Kion. KION: Askari. ASKARI: Yes, Kion. You have done well. ONO: Askari? He was the leader of the first Lion Guard. BUNGA: Anga, you seeing this, too? ANGA: Shh. ASKARI: By letting the Roar go, you have truly mastered it. KION: Yes, Askari. But I'm not leader of the Lion Guard anymore. Why would I need the Roar? ASKARI: There is another place that could use the Roar's help. KION: The Tree of Life. Everyone, want to join me helping Queen Rani and the Night Pride? BUNGA: Yes. ONO: Affirmative. BESHTE: Oh, yeah. FULI: Yeah. ANGA: Yup. BUNGA: Tree of Life, here we come. VITANI: But Kion, what does it mean to have mastered the Roar? KION: Watch. (ROARING LOUDLY) VITANI: Heyvi kabisa. (ANIMALS SCREECHING) KION: Queen Rani? RANI: Kion. I'm glad the Roar has returned to the Tree of Life again. KION: This time, to stay. RANI: I'm looking forward to ruling the Tree of Life with you. KION: We'll rule it together. MAKINI: (GIGGLES) Animals of the Tree of Life, friends from near and far, it is my honor to present... King Kion! KIARA: Yay, Kion! RAFIKI: (LAUGHING) (ANIMALS CHEERING) (ALL CHEERING) BUNGA: King Kion! Whoo! My best friend is a king. Un-Bunga-lievable. (ALL CHEERING) PINGUINO: You know, King Kion, he's as fierce as a penguin. THURSTON: Yes, I taught him all he knows. KION: We're gonna make a great team. RANI: We already do. Ready? KION: Yes, I am. (BOTH ROARING) ANIMALS: Long live the King (ROAR OF THE ELDERS APPEARS ABOVEBOARD ASKARI’S SPIRIT) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts